iPod Shufflle Challenge
by IchiAi
Summary: It looked fun to do and I included all of the couples: Romantica, Egoist and Terrorist.


**Fanfiction:** Junjou Romantica

**Title:** iPod Shuffle Challenge

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Junjou Romantica

**Summary:** It looked fun to do and I included all of the couples: Romantica, Egoist and Terrorist.

_**This is the iPod shuffle challenge where you put your iPod on shuffle and whilst each song is playing you have to come up with a little drabble to go with the song but, when the song finishes you can't add anymore to what you wrote.**_

**Choices – The Hoosiers**

I had no choice – at least at the time I didn't think I did. At the time it felt like my only choice was Akihiko - as if he were the only person I could possibly love. Until a typhoon came past and swooped me of my feet, showing me an alternative way to live, giving me the choice to live happier with him and give my heart to him. I had two choices: live with my unrequited love or with a person who truly loved me!

**Wings – Little Mix **

I wasn't going to listen to those haters, those who thought it was wrong for me to love my darling Misaki. So many people told me not to announce my love, as if I actually cared what those people thought. I and Misaki were above all of those idiots and we would remain happy no matter what those people said as, their words didn't hurt us. We were like butterflies with wings that could take us anywhere – far from this discrimination.

**Chasing the Sun – The Wanted**

The lights were blinding, people were closely packed together. Many people would love my life but I didn't, I hated it – it wasn't the life I wanted but it was thrust into my hands with no prior warning. I actually felt some sympathy for the humans in the club as one of them weren't going to make it out of the club alive because tonight I was a predator searching for its prey. As I scanned the room my eyes landed on silver haired male and that's when I knew he was the one.

**American Idiot – Green Day**

They were never going to catch me as Americans were idiots. The only clever detective in the whole police force would probably be De3ctective Miyagi but, then again he was from a Japanese origin like me. He'd been watching my every move since my first murder; he thought he'd given me a crazy psychopath profile of a murderer. Actually, I think he came to that conclusion after the media had plastered my killings all over the place and made me look like that. How wrong these idiot Americans were – I was just a bored teenager looking for ways to kill time.

**Tik Tok – Ke$ha**

Life was incredibly boring. People may think it was a cool, with parties every night, sex whenever I wanted or no rules whatsoever – oh how wrong they really were. The same routine gets boring after a while especially since I didn't even want to live like this; I only do what I do to get money to provide for my family at the orphanage I grew up in which was heavily underfunded. That was until I saw a scowling brunette walk into the club alongside a silver haired male. That was when I realised he was the one and I swore that I, Nowaki Kusama was going to have him.

**Give Me Everything – Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Afrojack and Nayer**

I sat down on my plush, velvety throne. As a king I could have anything I desired however the one thing I truly desired – Misaki Takahashi refused to give me himself. I wanted him so badly, I wanted to give him everything he deserved and I wanted to hold him and never let go until he admitted that he was mine and mine alone. But, my advances are always refused, if only he accepted me so I could give him everything.

**These Four Walls – Miley Cyrus**

I lay my head against the wall of the bedroom I once shared with my love, Akihiko. My eyes then lay on the empty bed as I shivered due to the coldness of the room, how I wished he were here to warm this place with his presence and words of love. I allowed the silence to engulf me entirely as warm tears fell silently from my eyes. I wish he would just come back and embrace me with his body wrapped around my own. Usagi san, why did you have to go and leave me? Why did you have to die?

**Dirty Picture – Taio Cruz ft. Ke$ha**

'Send me a dirty picture'. What the hell was the idiot thinking when he sent this text, like hell I would ever, ever, ever in a million years do what he asked of me. Does he not have anything better to do on his book tour other than harass me – actually knowing him he probably doesn't. As I began to text him that I was never going to send him that sort of picture, or any picture in general, I received a text from him that had a picture of him in an interesting way with a caption saying, why don't you pose like that. Blushing I dialled his number ready to give him curse after curse for ever thinking of sending THAT!

**I Knew You Were Trouble – Taylor Swift**

I knew I was never going to have him. He didn't care what happened to me since he had his one love Takahiro. If he had to pick between me and Takahiro, he would always pick the latter without giving it another thought even though he'd known me since we were ten. He talked sweetly to me when we were young, he knew how much I had come to love him but, he threw me to the side as if I were nothing. Then again I was the idiot for holding on, thinking he would come to love me. He was trouble for me from the very day we met.

**Space Bound – Eminem**

What did I do? I looked down at my love – How could I have done this? I looked at my lifeless love; I killed him just because he rejected my unrequited love. I don't know what happened, all I know is that I was suddenly so angry I had helped him through everything and he just rejected me! I had no idea I could be so cruel, I mean Takahiro had that brother that depended on him completely since their parents' death. As I stood up I promised Takahiro I would become Misaki's guardian and look after him. When, I exited the apartment I laughed bitterly to myself whilst walking towards the elevator, as if looking after his young brother made up for the crime I had just committed.

_**I hope you all enjoyed my attempt at the iPod shuffle challenge and I hope no one took offense at my drabble for American Idiot by Green Day since there was no offense intended since it was the only thing I could think of to write to go alongside the song.**_


End file.
